When Gravity Fails (Again)
by clicheusername1234
Summary: Yup, it's the sequel. One year later, Ana and the crew are heading back to Gravity Falls. New danger, characters, and symbolic weather events are in their wake... along with the only person who can outsass our protagonist. Bringing unique humor, action sequences, and FEEEEELLLS, When Gravity Fails is back indeed.
1. Taxi Ride

The sky is blue and the clouds are out. Birds sing, buffaloes are probably hugging, and Ginger (as usual) won't shut up.

"-and then I jumped over the fence into the alpaca habitat!"

"Wow, really?" asks Will, not quite convinced.

"Of course not," says Ginger, "but I'm surprised that you believed it for that long. The lie was that-"

"They were llamas, not alpacas." I say, rolling my eyes. "Ha- ha."

"Joke ruiner." says Ginger bitterly.

"Sorry, we've been traveling for hours now. My patience is dwindling." I say, picking on my fingernail.

"Well, if _somebody_ didn't get in trouble with the TSA, we would already be there." Ginger says pointedly.

"I thought we'd need it!" yells Will.

"A _machete_, Will. Where did you even get it?"

"I'd… rather not say."

"We'll be arriving at Gravity Falls in about twenty minutes." says the bus driver over the PA.

"Yessss…" says Ginger, taking out her phone. "Almost there… see you soon." she reads aloud as she texts. "Aaaand send!"

"I can't believe it's been five months." says Will, referring to the time we've been away from our favorite Oregon town.

"A year if you don't count winter break." I say, frowning. I met Aaron over winter break.

"I know what figurative path your brain is walking, and I advise that you stray." says Ginger, smiling. "There's nothing you can do about him."

"I guess." I say. Aaron stopped talking to me over the internet and phone about two months ago. I have no idea what happened… or what I did wrong.

My ego is only bruised in a literal sense.

I mean, Ginger still has Dipper. They've been chatting and facetiming constantly, and they even met up once in March. I've never seen Ginger so committed to a relationship before. She rarely talks about Dipper because of my romantic troubles, but no longer is she flirty with guys at school. It's a nice but sad change.

"Hey, join in." she says, nudging me in the ribs. Ginger holds her phone out and ready to take a picture. Will and I lean into the frame, smiling.

"Nice." says Ginger, debating whether or not to apply a black and white filter. As she goes back and forth, I look at the picture.

A lot has changed in a year. I grew my red (dyed) hair out, and I'm currently wearing a black headband. My green shirt matches my fingerless gloves (a guilty pleasure), and I wear jean shorts and combat boots. But Ginger has changed even more. Gone is her long, wavy orange hair. She chopped it off a la Willow Rosenburg a few weeks ago into a short, choppy style. She's still pale and freckled, though. She wears a white romper and sandals.

Will just looks like a nerdy ten- year- old. Oh yeah, Ginger and I are fifteen. Mabel and Dipper too. Which means that Gideon is… twelve? Ew, I don't like thinking about that creep.

I sigh as I look out the window. No rain today. But _I_ still feel cloudy, if that makes any sense. This school year was just so… boring. Work, sleep, food. Rinse and repeat. No adventures, no exhilaration, no fun. And I will admit it, I miss danger.

But Gravity Falls? That's where I get to be a hero. Next summer can happen again, for my sanity it _has_ to. Aaron was a blow to my spirit, I won't lie. I miss him, and I miss Mabel and Dipper. I miss feeling like a savior, as bad as that sounds.

If I can't be a savoir, who am I? Useless and pissed off. That's why this summer has to be great.

I guess beginnings always have to be unpleasant, huh?


	2. The New Girl

"One banana pancake, please." I say, closing up my Greasy's menu. The waiter, a tall teenage guy with greasy black hair, rolls his eyes.

"_Only_ one?"

"She said one, Robby." says Mabel from across the table. Dipper stifles a laugh and Robbie groans.

"Thanks." I say awkwardly as I hand him the menu.

Ginger, Will, and I met Mabel and Dipper at Greasy's after the taxi dropped us off at the Shack. Apparently Stan wanted us out of the house because he was building a new (and dangerous) attraction.

"Soooooo…" says Ginger, who sits next to me. She casually sips her lemonade. "How is everyone?"

"Happy to see you." says Dipper. He blushes. "You as in the collective. _All_ of you."

Ginger winks.

"Uh, I'm happy to see Leroy again. We're meeting in the forest after this." says Will.

"What is with your obsession with that gnome?" I ask.

"Their culture is very rich."

"Speaking of rich, have you tasted the new syrup?" asks a gravelly voice from behind me.

"Wendy! Cousin! What's up?" says Ginger, high- fiving the young adult in the green shirt.

"Nothing much, just stuffing myself to max capacity before a day of lumberjacking." says Wendy, leaning on the wooden booth. She looks behind her back suspiciously.

"Yo, Robbie! Eyes off my-"

"Yes, so we're all here." I say, smiling. "Now we just need an adventure."

"I want to spend some time with Dipper before, though." says Ginger.

"Ditto." says Dipper.

"You two are dating? That's adorable!" says Wendy, grinning.

"Yeah, turns out I was crushing on the wrong Corduroy the whole time." says Dipper.

"_Dork_." Ginger and Wendy say at the same time. Mabel frowns.

"Guys, can I-"

"Pancakes. Bye." says Robbie, almost tossing our food onto the table and immediately leaving.

"Enter my mouth." Will says quietly to his breakfast.

"Excuse me?" I sputter, laughing. Will blushes.

"So, how have you been?" I ask Mabel, who quietly stares at her food.

"Well, to be honest, I've been having some problems-"

"Yeah, me too! Identity crisis, lack of purpose, abundance of abandonment, the whole she- bang! But hopefully this summer can fix that. How's Gideon?"

"Uh, in jail, but-"

"Did I tell you about Aaron? Yeah, he just stopped responding. What a jerk, amiright?"

"Ana, that sucks. But I really need to talk-"

"Yo, did you say something about Gideon Gleeful?" asks Robbie, looking around to make sure Wendy left.

"_Yes_. Have you heard anything about him?" I ask, cracking my knuckles.

"I hang out the prison sometimes- no big deal, just me being cool- but I've… heard stuff."

"No way! What stuff?"

"Ask my buddy Lee. He knows it better than me. Hey, are you free-"

"I've gotta go, guys." I say, addressing the group.

"Ana! We just got here!" says Ginger, looking at me but holding Dipper's hand across the table.

"And my services have been called upon. I'll be back, I'm sure." I say, grinning.

"Oookay…" says Ginger uneasily.

"Gotta go save the town… again!" I yell as I exit the restaurant.

Ana's back, baby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Gravity Falls Laundromat. _

I smile as I read the sign. According to Facebook, this is where Lee works. The storefront is relatively boring, with two signs reading "We Clean Rug" and "We Clean Ugg" on the cool glass. I push open the door and hear a satisfying _ding_.

"Welcome to Gravity Falls Laundromat, what would you like-"

"I have no time for your games, Lee. Tell me what you know about Gleeful." I say menacingly to the forty- year- old man at the counter. He squints his eyes.

"Lee, there is another crazy girl here for you!" he yells. Oops. Wait, _another_?

"Tambry, what are you doing?" asks a blonde teenage guy, walking out of the back room. "Waaaiit… you're not Tambry."

"Congratulations, you have eyes." I say dryly. "Tell me what you know about Gideon Gleeful."

"What- what makes you think I'd tell you?"

I frown, but then smile. In one swift motion, I grab a clean white linen sheet, throw it on the floor, and lift my dirty combat boot dangerously above it. The man at the counter gasps. Lee just stares.

"Is my argument convincing enough for you?"

Lee gulps.

"He escaped. He's hiding out at The Undamaged, that new club. You know, the one in the lake?"

"Yeah, I've been there before." I say, rolling my eyes. It just keeps coming back, doesn't it?

"Well, thanks." I say, folding the sheet and handing it to Lee. I take off my gloves and add them to the stack. "Wash these, will you?"

The door _dings_ as I make my leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was no time to put on a dress.

I grin as I walk up the beach to The Undamaged, a slightly altered version of Gleeful Nightclub and its Christmas- themed reincarnation. A giant neon sign sits atop the shining gray building and I hear loud music from inside. I wonder where Gideon is hiding… wherever he is, I'll find him.

And then I'll be Ana the Hero again. My friends will think I'm interesting, the town will love me, Aaron will come back, I'll have a _purpose_. All I have to do is-

_Crash._

"DANNNNGGGG FLABBBIITTTT!" screeches a familiar Southern voice. I wince as a third- floor window breaks and Gideon Gleeful's chubby little body is punted out of the nightclub.

He lands right at my feet.

"Don't let him get away!" yells another voice (this one female) from the same floor. I watch as a girl my age with blue dyed hair and a gorgeous 90's dress gracefully launches herself out of the window. She makes a perfect landing.

"You must be confused, Gravity Falls pedestrian," she says, grinning. "But don't worry… _I've got this_."


	3. Karin

"Who... who are you?" I ask the strange girl who just punted my nemesis out a window. She laughs, but not kindly. Mockingly. Condescendingly. I narrow my eyes.

"I'm Karin Blunt. Sorry about the surprise, I was just taking out the trash." she stage whispers, pointing to Gideon, captured and redder than usual.

"Miss Green, I believe you have been outdone." he says. Karin kicks him.

"Shut up, Gideon." I say half- heartedly. "You really didn't have to stop him... that's kinda my job."

"Really?" asks Karin, who just became very interested in her unpainted nails. "Then where were you during the abominable snowman attack? Or, hmm... the wild cougar massacre? Or that time all the gremloblins decided to ransack the supermarket?"

Probably in History class.

But there was no way I'm going to say that.

"I'm only here part- time. But I've saved the town multiple times-"

"Same here. And I'm here full- time." says Karin, grinning. "Hey, I didn't catch your name."

And I didn't throw it.

"Ana Green." I say stiffly. Gideon chuckles. "What's so funny?!"

"You're not the hero anymore." he teases in a sing- song voice.

"Hey hey, hold up! We can be a team." says Karin. "No competition, okay?"

"Yeah, right." says Gideon.

"SHUT UP, GIDEON!" Karin and I yell at the same time. Aaron and I used to do that... oh shut up, subconscious.

"Soooo... I'm guessing you were on your way to catch the convict?" asks Karin, dragging Gideon behind her as we walk onto the dock.

"Well, yeah." I say sheepishly.

"Looks like you and have to jail to find." says Karin, motioning to the lake.

"Yeah."

**Sorry, short chapter. I'm on vacation. Byeee!**


	4. Umbrella

_Recently on When Gravity Fails (Again): _

_ "I'm Karin Blunt. Sorry about the surprise, I was just taking out the trash."_

_ "Miss Green, I believe _you have been outdone."

It's raining and I'm bored. I accidentally slept 'till noon due to last night's "adventure", and now I'm stuck in the Shack attic with nothing to do and no one to entertain me. Except for the attractions, that is.

Ginger and Dipper left a note on the fridge; they're on a date at the museum. Weird place to have a date, but they're a weird couple. I say that lovingly.

Mabel is in town returning her library book, and Will is chilling with Leroy.

I would go on a hike or take pictures, but it's terrible out, so…

_Tap- tap._

I flinch. Is someone knocking on the window? I look through the red triangular glass and indeed see a female silhouette.

"Karin?" I ask, opening it up. She smiles. I look down and see that she's standing on the roof. In the rain.

"Hi, Ana. You wanna go for a walk?"

"It's pouring."

Karin smiles. She takes out a blue pen, flicks her wrist, and hums impatiently as it expands into an XL umbrella.

"Wha…?"

"Magic swiss- army pen." she says, shrugging. "I found it after the gremloblin thing."

"I have a magic journal." I say, frowning.

"Cool."

Was that sarcastic? I honestly can't tell.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go on an _adventure_."

"M'kay."

I climb out of the window and onto the roof, trying not to slip. Karin and I hop down into the grass, and I duck under the umbrella.

"So, abominable snowman. What was that like?" I ask her, trying to be nice.

"No biggie. I moved here in February because my parents heard tell of rich mineral deposits- they're miners, by the way- and kinda got swept up in it all. One day, I was chilling out in the town square during a snowy day and _boom_! Giant freakin' snowman trying to kill all of the residents! So I ducked into the supermarket, grabbed hairspray and a lighter, and set that baby ablaze."

Whoah.

"In other words, it was a piece of cake."

"Seems like it."

"What about you? Gideon was complaining about you earlier, he actually thought you were gonna come before me."

_What a crazy notion_, I think dryly.

"Well, I moved here last summer, when the town was still rampant with Gideon motif. I met Mabel and Dipper- my friends- and put the kebash on his evil industry. And then this December, during Winter Break, Gideon was masquerading as Santa Claus and, of course, that didn't end well. Ginger, Mabel, Dipper, Aaron-"

I stop myself. God!

"Aaron?"

"Don't want to talk about him."

"I dig that. Haha, I bet Gideon looked ridiculous in that disguise."

"He looks ridiculous in everything!"

We actually laugh. Wow.

"Yeah…"

"So, where do you live off- season?" asks Karin, looking at the trees and totem pole.

"Pennsylvania. It's like this but boring." I say, frowning.

"I've heard that Philadelphia is cool."

"If you're a history freak, sure. But you can only go on so many school trips to the Liberty Bell before you want to _smash it_."

"I get that. I used to live in Hawaii… so this was a downgrade."

"Lucky!"

"Not gonna deny it." Karin teases, grinning. "Are those Mabel and Dipper?"

It looks like Ginger and Dipper are back from their date. They get out of Soos' truck and walk over to us.

"Who's your friend, Ana?" asks Ginger playfully, holding Dipper's hand.

"Ginger, this is Karin. I met her after she kicked Gideon out of a window. Karin, this is Ginger. I met her when she fell off of a swing in kindergarten."

"_Niceeee_." both Karin and Ginger say at the same time. Dipper laughs.

"I'm Dipper Pines." he says, smiling. "My sister Mabel isn't here, but she's our age."

"Nice to meet both of you. I'm gonna hand Ana off now… I should be home soon." says Karin, cracking her knuckles.

"Bye." I say, watching her turn the umbrella back into a pen. She winks and ducks into a bush.

"Huh." says Ginger.

"Weird." says Dipper.

"Ditto."


	5. Blueberries

GINGER

I interrupt the normal narration for a far more interesting and hilarious scene.

It's Ginger, by the way.

"Pass the blueberries, please." I ask Dipper, pointing at the pile of freshly- picked gems.

"No problem." he says, handing me a few. I down them instantly, letting the sweet syrup flow into my taste buds.

"The, don't grow 'em like this in PA, you know." I ponder, looking up at the clouds. Dipper and I are on *another* date, this one a picnic in the forest.

"Not in Piedmont, either." says Dipper, shrugging.

I sigh.

"How did we do the long- distance relationship for that many months?" I ask, laying down on the grass. "I mean, I must really like you, huh?"

"I like you too." says Dipper, joining me.

"Aren't we just _adorable_?"

"Entirely."

I sit up and grab more blueberries.

"And how are we going to do it for even more time after summer's over?"

"Don't worry, Ginger. We can make it work." says Dipper, eating a few himself.

"Uh- huh. Don't tell me you haven't looked at Wendy or some Wendy- esque California Girl the way you look at me." I say. I don't know why I'm saying it, though. This is rough territory.

"Don't say that. I really care about you, and you know it."

"Yeah, but-"

"Ginger. You're clever, curious, and really freaking funny. You're gorgeous, too, but that's just the icing on the cake. Don't even begin to think that I don't care about you."

I smile.

"Yeah, I kinda am all those things. You are too, except for the gorgeous. You're more… rugged." I say, grabbing Dipper's hat and putting it on.

"Great adjective. Can I have it back?"

"Not a chance, Loverboy."

"Besides, you can always be happy that I'm not Aaron." says Dipper. I groan.

"Don't even mention him. Ana is destroyed because of that soggy lampshade. And she still thinks he'll come back or respond or whatever…"

"It's unlike her. Right? You've known her longer."

"Nope, it's totally like her. She… fixates. She doesn't accept when things go wrong without any explanation. She's a control freak, and uncertainty scares her. New situations, new people… not her forte."

"Then Karly must not be her favorite at the moment." says Dipper.

"I think it's Karin." I say, laughing.

"Ah."

"I'm bored. Hand me a blueberry, please." I say, fanning myself with Dipper's hat.

"Here you g-"

I kiss my unsuspecting boyfriend. Needless to say, he drops the berries.

"I taste them." he says with a voice crack.

"I would hope so, I ate like six hundred." I say, standing up. I wipe off my knees and help Dipper up.

"Date adjourned?"

"Date adjourned."

**When I first started writing GF fanfiction, I promised myself that I'd never ship Dipper with an OC. **

**Sigh. **


	6. Uh- Oh

**Heyyyyyy faller- folk! I've got some news, some of which is awesome, some of which makes me want to slam my head on a hard surface for about twelve years. **

**I'll start with the head- slammy news.**

**The Eliminators (the one group that strikes fear in the hearts of every fanfic writer, oooHHHOOOooo) took down my AMA. Which means that I can't answer ya'll's questions no mo'! Just kidding, simply ask 'em here. **

**Also, Ana (as in Ana Green) is pronounced like "and" if you dropped the "d" and added an "a". **

**Next better news! My birthday is Wednesday! Of course, that's not really significant news to all of you, but it's the bomb diggity for me! **

**Aaaaaaaaandddd… I'm going to be posting an original story that has humor and action (not unlike this story) on fictionpress very soon. I'll put a link up in my bio when that happens. **

**Lastly, this story, much like WGF, will have a mystery narrator. Guess him/ her in the comments, and get a cameo!**

**So, that's that. And here's a (pathetically short) chapter of what you actually want to read!**

ANA

"Are you feeling_ Bob's Burgers_?" I ask Mabel, holding the Wii remote in a compromising position. She shrugs.

"Your choice. Although, I do like the voice of Louise… she kinda reminds me of someone."

"Huh. Weird."

"GUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYS!" yells Ginger, bursting into the Shack living room.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" asks Mabel, standing up.

"Big scary monster in the forest! It almost killed Dipper and I, but, well, he fought it off…"

"Where is he?" asks Mabel.

"I'm here, it's okay." says Dipper, limping in. He has a few bruises and a big gash across his face.

"Sit down, I'll get you cleaned up." instructs Mabel.

"Ana, what are we gonna do?" asks Ginger, looking nervously out the door.

"Fight it, obviously." I say nonchalantly. "How big was it?"

"Very big. Very scary. You sure you're up to this? We could call the police… or Karin!"

"Nope. Not doing that. Grab your bat. We're going."

"But-"

"_Now_."

?

I had my life ruined a while back.

It's a truly rotten feeling, let me tell you. Ruin. It just leaves a sour taste in my mouth.

I mean, one day I'm flying high, feeling great- I've conquered the world(s) and nobody can stop me. And then, bam. Two idiot teenagers come and screw it all up.

But I'm going to stop them this time, with no mercy. I've got a new partner, a new trick, a new game…

I'm back, and I'm ready.

Are you, Gravity Falls?


	7. Ginger Lets Go

ANA

"LET IT GO, LET IT GO!" screams/ sings Ginger as we walk through the serene forest.

"Ginger, that movie came out months ago. _Stop_." I mutter, rolling my eyes.

"Okay, fine, but I just have one question."

"Shoot."

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

I groan and kick a rock.

"Shut up!"

Ginger stops walking abruptly, putting her hands on her hips.

"Don't talk to me like that. Just because you're bitter about Aaron doesn't mean you have an excuse to be a… a…"

"A what?"

"Rhymes with witch, starts with a B."

"Say it. I dare you."

"Fine. You, Ana Green, my best friend, are being a major- league _bitch_."

"Well… ugh, I don't want to handle this." I say, continuing my hike. Ginger, pouting, sits down on a boulder.

"Go ahead." she says.

"I will."

"Great."

I walk away, trying not to scream. What is with this summer? Everything is falling apart… at least I can get my aggression out on the monster.

"HAHAHAH!" I hear a familiar voice shout from the nearby clearing. A massive roar follows, and a large _thump_.

And then, as I stand paralyzed with shock and disappointment, Karin _freakin_' Blunt walks away from the heap of monster, dusting herself off carelessly.

"I got it covered, babe. You're good."

"Thanks." I say, devoid of emotion.

That's it.

"Come on, Ginger. We're going." I say angrily.

"Wow, Karin! Great job!" exclaims Ginger, completely ignoring me and instead running to Karin.

"I said _come on_."

Ginger turns around slowly, glaring at me. Tears form in her eyes. Karin smirks.

"I'm not your dog. I'm not your sidekick, either. Go away."

"Ginger, she can-" starts Karin.

"No. She can't. Good_bye_, Ana."

I don't move. I just stand there, completely done.

"Fine. _We'll_ go." says Ginger, grabbing Karin's arm.

"Catch you later." Karin mutters as the pair walks away.

I sit down on the boulder, completely defeated. I try to call Mabel, but no response. I guess she's still helping Dipper.

I scroll on my contacts until I find one specific name. My finger hovers over the "call" button until I firmly press it.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

Four.

_Hi, this is Aaron! I'm not able to take your call right now, but I should be back soon! Leave a message after the beep._

Of freakin' course.

I groan and throw my phone across the clearing. Good thing I have a screen protector. I bury my face in my hands and sob.

The ground shifts behind me, and I freeze. It can't be…

_RAWRRRR!_

The massive bear- like monster, totally revived, charges towards me.

"_Oh, fu_-"

I hide behind the boulder as the bear- creature blows green fire in my direction.

"GINGER! KARIN! HELP!" I scream, holding on for dear life.

They aren't here. I have to take care of myself.

It's getting closer… soon enough, I'll be fried.

Suddenly, I hear a soft vibrating noise. It's my phone! Aaron! Oh my God, I'm about to be charred by a monster bear, and my possibly ex- boyfriend is my top priority.

I hate myself.

Screaming, I run out from behind the boulder and grab my phone. The bear follows me, amused by my insanity.

It opens its big, wet mouth. I can smell things I don't even want to describe… and I'm next.

Or am I?

I look down at the phone. It's Aaron, after six months.

Thanks for calling back, babe.

I chuck the phone into the bear's throat. Its eyes widen for a second, and it chokes, falling to the ground.

I run, but not back to the Shack. Ginger hates me, Karin hates me, and I don't think Mabel is really into me at the moment. Where should I go? What should I-

"Hey, Green. You got a little messed up back there. I didn't know it regenerated, or I would have told you." says Karin. Ginger is nowhere in sight.

"Where did you come from?"

"Around. Ginger headed back to the Shack. She said she wanted some alone time."

"Great. Goodbye."

"I swear, Ana. I didn't know!"

"I almost got killed, Karin."

"Yeah, so did I."

"YOU'RE TOO PERFECT TO LOSE THOUGH, AREN'T YOU? EVERYONE'S FAVORITE, MY REPLACEMENT… JUST GO AWAY! SCREW YOU!" I yell. Birds fly out of the pine trees and Karin looks stunned.

She plays with her blue braid.

"Sorry you feel that way, Ana… now, I'm gonna go clean up your mess. Wouldn't want it to try to kill you again."

"Of course not, Karin. Of course not."

Karin scoffs and struts towards the monster, immobile for now.

I kick the mud and head towards my house from last summer. Maybe I'll find some solace there.

Probably not.

MABEL

"Feeling better?" I ask Dipper, admiring my nurse handiwork. A few bandages are over his wounds, and the swelling has definitely gone down.

"Much. Thanks, Mabel."

"No problem. I'm going to go talk to Stan-"

"Mabel. _I'm_ not the only one here who needs a bandage." says Dipper, suddenly solemn. I wince.

"What… what do you mean?"

"Your back. It's bruised. What happened?"

I wore an open- back tank top today. Dammit.

"I was pushed." I say, trying to leave the room. Dipper grabs my arm.

"Pushed by whom?"

"Pacfica." I say stolidly. "Into a fountain. It, uh, hurt."

"Mabel! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I was trying to tell Ana, but she wasn't listening-"

"She's not really dependable right now. You need help. Pacifica needs to be stopped."

"All right, calm down. I'm fine. You're fine. Ana is fine-"

"ANA IS _NOT_ FINE!" yells Ginger, slamming the door.

"Whoah, what happened? And wait, where is she?"

"I left. She stayed. Story over."

"Uhm. Okay."

"GUYS!" yells Will, running in from the gift shop. He holds up the first journal, which Ana trusts him to examine. It's her own writing, anyway.

"What's wrong?"

"Ana's writing! It's gone!"

"What?!"

"It's replaced with something else!"

We all crowd around the book. I shake. This is not good.

Will reads the new text out loud:

"_the twins have taken something that's mine_

_a destiny so sweet and truly sublime_

_so I will now take them both from you_

_and make your nightmares all come true."_

Underneath the poem is a small but recognizable shape. Dipper and I gasp, stating our suspicions at the same time.

"Bill."


	8. We All Hate Karin So Much It's Insane

MABEL

"We have a problem, and its name is Bill." I say, rubbing my hands together. I'm trying to be tough, but I'm actually terrified.

"Catch- up time. Who's Bill?" asks Ginger. Will looks equally confused.

"A triangular dream demon that helped Gideon get the Shack."

"How is that even… tangible? Is he a solid figure? Do the laws of physics apply-"

"Will, this guy is worse than anything we've ever dealt with." says Dipper. "And he's after Mabel and I."

"We need help, then." says Will nervously.

"And I know just where to get it…" says Ginger, taking out her phone. She shows us the contact information.

_Karin Blunt._

ANA

Guess what? I forget how to get to my old house. I guess the nine months I spent away from this place affected my memory (or lack thereof) worse than I expected.

What now? I can't go home, or Ginger will kill me. I can't go into town; everything's closed.

I guess I can just explore until my anger runs out. It's a beautiful night, anyway.

_Crack!_

Lightning flashes, and a heavy shower pours down over me.

"I… HATE… RAIN!" I scream, raising my fist to the sky. Plan B, I need to find shelter. _Now_.

Blindly grasping for leaves and branches, I make my way through the brush. I see the silhouette of a house… maybe the occupant is friendly.

Or an axe murderer. Whoopee.

Nearly slipping on the paved walkway, I make my way to the front door.

_Knock- knock._

No answer… but I hear music inside. I groan. I guess I'm going to have to do this the hard way.

I climb into the nearby pine tree, all the way up. Once I find a comfortable position, I spy into the second- floor window.

There are people in there… two of them. Both about the same height, a guy and a girl I think.

_I_ used to have a guy. But I fed his call to a bear monster.

Are they… kissing? Yuck, I don't want to see this. This is mega-creepy, but I'm going to die out here if I can't get under a roof.

They're turning. Maybe I'll be able to see a face? The girl, who has dark hair, is almost visible…

_Oh my God._

"Do you… do you see something out there?" I lip- read as Karin mutters.

Yeah, Karin. The one random house in all of Gravity Falls that I stumble upon belongs to _Karin_.

The guy has brown hair and wears a flannel shirt.

Wait a second.

"Aaron, get off. I see someone."

I duck, of course. I wouldn't want my now ex- boyfriend to see me spying on him and my nemesis.

Of course not.

I also punch the tree. Really hard.

_Ow._

So, quick recap: Karin Blunt has singlehandedly taken my job, my best friend, and my boyfriend all in a week.

It's time to return the favor.

**Oooh, Ana! Stuff is gonna go down. Also, ya like my Into the Bunker reference? Speaking of which… season 2 is off to a wonderful (but horrifying) start! All I could ask for and more.**

**Anyway, I'm still going to update this story, but out of curiosity: is anyone actually reading? Any criticisms? I've gotten a few negative reviews, which is kinda new to me, so I'd like to know what I'm doing wrong. **


	9. Action Scene and Mysterious POV

MABEL

Did you know that the Mystery Shack golf cart can hold four teenagers and one kid at once, while quickly speeding through bumpy forest terrain? I do!

"So why aren't we getting Ana? This is kinda major- league dangerous." asks Will nervously.

"Ana is too wrapped up in her ego right now to help us." says Ginger bitterly.

"Hey, that's my sister!"

"Look, you know I love her like one, but she's being a total-"

"GUYS!" yells Wendy, who came along for the ride. "Danger! Problems! Pay attention! And Dipper, don't crash the cart!"

That's unusual. Wendy is normally so chill … what is up with her?

"Sorry. Just nervous. This Bill sounds really scary." she says quietly.

"It's fine, we're all pretty tense." I say.

Silence.

"So… Karin. Who is she?" asks Wendy.

"Really smart and competent. Just who we need in a crisis." explains Ginger.

Speaking of crisis…

_RAWR!_

The cart lurches forward violently and we tumble out in one crashing second. I feel something crack in my leg, and a nearby Ginger howls in pain. I look up and see… and giant bear monster!

The same one from earlier.

How does this thing keep surviving?

"Help!" Will yells. He's stuck under the topped cart. While the monster goes after Wendy, who takes out an axe and prepares to fight, I rush to Will's aid.

"It's okay, it's okay…"

His leg is pinned. Ouch.

"Dipper! I'm gonna need you to lift the cart while I pull Will out!"

"I don't know if I can-"

"You're going to have to!"

Dipper tries to lift the hunk of metal, but no dice. Will winces.

"Dipper! I can help," says Ginger, whose leg bleeds. Her grimace turns to a grin. "On the count of three…"

"One…" Ginger grabs one end of the cart, easing her arms underneath…

"Two…" The duo begins to lift, slowly but surely…

"Three!" I quickly drag Will out from underneath. Ginger and Dipper drop the cart, gasping for air.

In each other's mouths.

"Good job." Says Dipper, releasing himself from the kiss. Ginger pulls him back in, and then shoves him back.

"You too, wimp."

Will and I look at the couple, bewildered.

"I mean that in an affectionate way." explains Ginger.

"A little help, please?" shouts Wendy, still fighting the monster. Ginger and Dipper run to back her up while I take Will into the brush.

"Stay out of sight. I'll be back."

"Why can't I fight?"

"That's a stupid question."

I squeeze Will's hand and run back to the others. Wendy is making desperate swipes at the monster's face, while dodging its fire every few seconds. Dipper throws rocks at Ginger's foam bat for her to hit in the monster's direction.

"I need to get higher!" yells Wendy. "I'm not hitting him, and if I throw this thing, it's one and done!"

"Here!"

I toss my grappling hook and Wendy catches it. She stares at it, confused, but then realizes my intention. She launches it directly at the bear's face.

I close my eyes and hear a terrible groan. The spiked hook hit its target.

I'm going to need to sterilize that thing for _years _after this.

"Is it… is it dead?"

"You can open your eyes, it's good." says Ginger.

Aaah! Gore!

"_Sike_."

"That is… disgusting." I say, picking up the hook. What else is in the bloody grass? Something small and metal…

"Dude, is that Ana's phone?" asks Will, running up behind us.

"Yeah. Yeah, it is." says Ginger. "I hope she's okay…"

"What if she got eaten by the-"

"Never could happen. It's Ana, right?" says Dipper, holding Ginger's hand.

"Yeah. Let's go with that." she says, her voice not completely level.

God, if that thing killed Ana…

Bill. I've got to remember Bill. Ana later, Bill now.

"How far are we from Unbreakable?" asks Ginger. That's where we're meeting Karin. It's also the same night club from last summer and this Christmas, just re-reconstructed. I guess we always manage to end up there, huh?

"Hopelessly." says Mabel.

"Not quite." says a male voice. We look around the clearing and see no one.

"Guys, down here."

"Leeroy!" exclaims Will, running over to his gnome friend. "Can you help us?"

"Why else would I be here, nerd? Let's motor."

"In… what?"

"Look, I ride in style, no exceptions." explains Leeroy. "And nothing says 'style' better than _this_."

A couple of gnomes zoom in driving a cherry- red limo.

"Well, that's cheesy." Dipper mutters.

"Do you want a ride or not?" Wendy scolds.

"Sorry."

"All right, great." I say, grinning. I address the group. "I'm sure Undamaged will have some first- aid stuff… and then we'll figure this Bill business out."

"Sounds good," says Ginger, "but what about… Ana?"

"Bill first. She's fine."

An uncertain pause passes through the clearing.

"If you say so."

?

I have chosen one traitor. One Gravity Falls citizen who will lead me to the Pines Twins, and to my revenge.

_She_ is doing very well.

**Mysterious music plays… **

**Haha, you know what I just realized? Not ****_once_**** in the entire WGF series has Soos been referenced or acknowledged.**

**Oops. **


	10. Too Much Conflict To Handle

MABEL

This nightclub never really changes, does it? I mean, it's been re- built two times in the past year, been bombarded with snow and intense car fighting, not mention swingin' 50's music- but it still stands tall, rooted on an island in the center of the Gravity Falls lake.

Only this time, we're not in formal wear.

"Has the bleeding slowed down?" I ask Ginger weakly, looking at Will's shaggy hair blow in the breeze. We fly through the massively murky body of water in a speedboat, also provided by Leeroy and his gang of benevolent gnomes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she says. I watch her squeeze my brother's hand tightly. I hope she's not in too much pain…

I'm really fine with Ginger and Dipper dating. Really! Yeah, it's kind of weird to watch my dorky twin try out the suave dialogue he looked up on Google with a hot chick who seems to be into him… but having your life threatened _yet again_ by a demented triangle is also pretty weird.

Yep, this is the world I live in.

"We're reaching the shore in about three minutes," says Wendy, looking down at her watch. "Get geared up."

"And Karin's gonna be there?"

"Yup."

"And… she'll be able to help us?"

"Yes, Mabel, yes! God, do you even listen?"

"You know, Wendy, maybe you should lay off," says Dipper edgily. Wendy sighs.

"Ugh, sorry. Pressure, you know."

"Okay. Fine. Apology accepted, I guess," I say, strapping my grappling hook to my leg. "Is everyone ready?"

The boat's passengers nod.

"Great."

ANA

You know, I bet they're on a boat right now.

Speeding along, having a jolly old time, singing a rad little sea shanty…

While _I'm_ flipping scuba diving.

Yeah, I dug up the equipment from last summer for the occasion. Black wetsuit, flippers, tank, the whole enchilada.

Ahhh! Was that a shark? No, no, no… this is a freshwater lake. No sharks. But there _could_ be a lake monster!

I swim upwards and gasp for air. There are lights in the distance… I'm getting close to Unbreakable. What a stupid name, especially considering the establishment's track record. I guess it has me to blame for that.

And who do I have to blame? Karin Blunt, that's who. She strutted into my life with her stupid blue hair and vintage 90's prom dress and stole my very identity. Aaand my best friend. Aaaaaand, let's not forget, my boyfriend.

Yuck.

Is there something tugging on my duffel bag? I slap a tiny fish away, flinching. That has my dress in it!

Yeah, yeah. Judge me. Look, I like wearing a fancy dress and heels while I defeat my enemies! It's cinematic… in a way.

I frown and look up. The dock. This is the painful kind of déjà vu.

I climb up and dry off, then change into my outfit: an ivy- colored dress with a short skirt and bejeweled top matched with black pumps. I take off the mask and shake out my wavy red hair.

Haha, I just described myself like a crappy fanfiction OC. Guilty as charged, I suppose.

Now, it's about time I find out what's going on with my friends- and Karin.

GINGER

"So, we're all gathered here _because_…?" asks Karin, who sits at the head of a heavily polished wooden table. We're in the back room of Unbreakable, and the walls surrounding us are covered entirely with massive fish tanks. The lighting kind of makes Karin look nefarious… eh, it's probably nothing.

Look, I'm totally freaking out because of Ana. I don't know if she's okay, with the massive bear monster on the loose… but Mabel and Dipper and in _definite_ danger, and it's my duty to help them. So I'm just freaking out internally.

Will tosses the first journal at Karin and begins his monologue.

"Well, Mabel and Dipper accidentally pissed off this evil dream demon a while back, but then it seemed like he won, because, y'know, Gideon won… but now he's angry, probably because Gideon's victory was, I guess, destroyed. It's in Ana's journal-"

"This is… Ana's journal?" asks Karin, holding the book awkwardly by the spine. She takes out her pen. "It's empty. Suppose I write-"

"No!" Mabel and I yell.

"You lot are not going to get anywhere if you keep following _Ana's_ legacy." Karin says condescendingly. She flicks her wrist, and the pen turns into a lighter. "Now let me just-"

_Crash!_

"Hello everyone, I have arrived." says the redheaded heroine herself, crashing through the ceiling vent and back into our hearts. Not really, I'm still mad at her. But it's kind of nice that she's back.

"Ana!" yells Mabel, helping her up.

"Ow," Ana says, rubbing her head. She turns to Karin. "I believe you have something of mine."

"This?" asks Karin, smirking and holding up the journal.

"Put your Mary Poppins' bag of wonders chapstick back up your ass from whence it came and _fork over the journal_." says Ana, putting her hand on her hip. Mabel gasps.

"Whatever you say, Green. I was just trying to help _your_ friends get out of serious danger… funny how you weren't there to contribute."

"Guys! Guys!" exclaims Will, pointing at the journal in Karin's hand. It begins to vibrate, and then falls on the floor. Ana scrambles to pick it up. She reads for a moment, and looks up darkly at Karin.

"Get. Out."

"Excuse me?"

"Traitor. _Get. out_."

"Ana, what are you talking about?" I ask nervously. She glares at me.

"Karin is helping Bill."

"Does it… say that?"

"Basically."

I grab the book. It gives a vague message about a spy, a traitor… but doesn't specify her identity.

"Ana… we don't know-"

"Of course we know it's her, Ginger! Don't be stupid!"

Mabel groans.

"Ana! Would you just… shut up? You've been such a jerk to everyone this summer, and Karin has been nothing but willing to help us… and more specifically, _me_! When Pacifica was literally physically assaulting me whenever I went into town, who had my back? Not you, _pal_, but her!"

"Mabel is right, Ana," says Karin, smiling slyly. "How do we know it's not _you_?"

Oh, _no_.

"That's it. You're all insane," says Wendy, "I'm going to just-"

_Punch!_

"Oh God…" says Ana, in awe of the blow she just delivered. Karin rubs her face.

Ana runs out of the room, and Karin follows.

Silence.


	11. The Bouncer Returns

THE BUFF BOUNCER

You know, I think I've hit my lowest point. Fired from the same nightclub for the second time, and put in the Gravity Falls jail for allowing it to be destroyed shortly afterwards.

I'm not a bad guy… I'm just searching for a place in this world!

And my place is _not _stuck in a cell with these two wackos.

"You idiot!" yells Monique, the raven- haired teenage girl with a nasty temper. She literally throws Gideon, the other cellmate, across the room.

"Look, I-"

"You had _one job_, kid! And you screwed it up, like usual!"

"Well maybe _you_ should go out and do the dirty work!"

"You know I can't do that. I have to be a surprise."

"Why? Ana doesn't know you. And you could kick her-"

"Trust me, Gideon. I've tried handling meddling teenage idiots before, and the direct method doesn't work. We'll wait, and you can wallow in you constant failure."

Silence.

"Hey… guys?" I ask quietly, "Who's Ana?"

"Are you talking to me, Muscles?" asks Monique, rolling her eyes.

"Yes…"

"She's a redheaded maniac who likes to ruin lives and nightclubs in her free time." says Gideon angrily.

_It's her. _

"She's… here?"

"Yeah, for the summer."

I stand up.

"I have to go."

"What, why?"

I punch the wall, and it crumbles under my gloves. I'm prepared to control these kids. Undamaged will _stay_ undamaged.

"To do my job."

**Tiny chapter! You may have noticed the cover art, which was done by me. Check out my deviantart (under the same username) for more WGF art. Also, I have a question: I had prepared to make this a pretty short story, only a few more chapters. I can make it more if y'all want more, but I'm also considering a Reverse Pines story because that AU is fantastic. What do you want, more of this or Rev! Pines? Let me know in the reviews, please!**


	12. Fight! Fight! Fight!

ANA

It's raining.

I run into the heavy shower, meeting Karin on the roof of Undamaged. She stands nonchalantly underneath her swiss- army pen, which is currently a navy- blue umbrella.

"I thought you _hated_ rain," says Karin, "you can't handle it, right?"

"I'll give you something to handle…" I mutter, fidgeting on my dress.

"What's that? I can't hear you, you're so timid-"

"My friends aren't here, Karin, you can drop the act."

Karin pauses and looks into the distance.

"I suppose it's safe to do so."

"I have a question. Why, out of all of the males on Earth, did you just happen upon Aaron?"

"I didn't happen upon _him_, Ana. He called _me_."

"What?"

"Oh, sweetie. We're being honest, right? Remember when I took you on that little walk earlier?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm an excellent pickpocket. Let's just say that I'm a genius at phone interception… Aaron, as of right now, thinks you hate him. Luckily, he came to _me_. He likes me more, by the way. He says that I'm not as… withholding."

"You b-"

"And I didn't imagine that you'd be there to see it, either. If only that bear monster attacked _you_ like I wanted it to…"

"What the Hell, Karin? That's… that's insane!"

"No. What's insane is that I have spent my entire life in this town trying to be the heroine you so effortlessly became last summer. I watched you, a random face in the crowd, as you gave your cute little speech and shrugged it off like it was nothing. You had friends, confidence… and I've never, ever had that. When I was six, I'd go into the forest every day in search of a monster to fight. I've found _none_. You wanna know where that idiot Ginger got the first journal? _I_ had it. But every time I tried to write in it, the ink would disappear. So I sold it to some struggling library online where nobody else would find it. And then, lo and behold, _you_ had the random power to access the journal's power. You! And when I finally was able to get my big break as town hero, you waltzed back into this town like you own it!"

"Look, Karin, I kinda suck. Actually, I _really_ suck. I'm egotistical, an attention whore, and the possessor of, like, seventeen attitude problems. You really shouldn't be jealous-"

"Oh, I'm not jealous. I _know_ you suck."

"Oookay… look, I know you're actually a nice person. Actually, I've been jealous of _you_. You're just possessed by Bill, but we can help-"

"I'm not possessed by Bill, you idiot. _Wendy_ is."

"Wait, what?"

"Come on, it's totally obvious. She's hostile, mean… and her eyes are a little bit off. Yellowish."

I pause.

"So, what you're saying is… you're genuinely a horrible person who fully intended to murder me and steal my boyfriend?"

"Don't put me in such a negative light, Ana, when you're the worst one on this roof."

"But that's a yes?"

"I suppose so."

I grin.

"Good. Then I can do _this_."

_Slap!_

Karin rubs her face, frowning.

"Oh, it's on…"

Karin kicks me in the stomach and wrestles me to the ground. Her umbrella turns into a shiny silver sword, and she holds it ruthlessly over my head. Is she actually going to spear me?

"Once you're gone, _I'll_ be the hero. _I'll _have the journal, and your friends will be _mine_."

"You want the journal?" I ask, holding the hardback leather book behind my back. "Read. It. Up."

And with that, I smash the heavy volume as hard into Karin's face as I can. She falls backwards, and her sword flies out of her hand. I doubt the book itself had enough force to do that, but I've learned to accept that stuff from Gravity Falls can be a little impossible.

Huh. But my writing still isn't back.

_Crap!_ Bill! Wendy! My friends!

"I'm not done with you yet…" mumbles Karin. Wow, I hit her _hard_…

"Yeah. You are."

I watch, frowning, as Karin lapses into unconsciousness. I'm not happy about who she turned out to be. I didn't want to fight her.

But _damn_ did it feel good.

I prepare to get inside, but I turn back at the last second. Grinning, I pick up the sword and feel it turn into a pen in my palm. I grab Karin's hand and write a personal message:

_stay out of my town._

_love, ana_

I watch the ink blur in the rain, sinking into her skin. I hope that stays there for a _long_ time. Magic pen, magic ink? I hope so.

_Crash!_

Something's going on inside.

Yeah, my friends are in danger. Yeah, I may not come out of this alive. But I can't help but feel the best I've felt all summer…

I'm back, baby.

And I've faced the storm.

**A/N: Finally, she's back to normal. It's been a while, right? I'm still waiting for some feedback as to if I should make this a longer or shorter story, by the way. **

**Also, is Ana a Mary- Sue? I want your opinion on it. I've tried to give her a LOT of flaws and sizable opponents, but I still get worried sometimes.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. The Angry Redhead

ANA

I've occupied the dance floor of Undamaged (or one of its former incarnations) more times than I'd like to admit, but it has _never_ looked as screwed up as this.

"Uhh… guys?"

Incredibly hazy smoke fills the room, so much that I can hardly see my own hand. A deranged music box version of "Splish Splash" plays from undetectable speakers. Slowly, I watch as Wendy weakly crawls into my view.

"Look, Wendy, I'm gonna help you," I say, leaning over her. She groans.

Oh God, now I'm scared. Who exactly am I dealing with? What do I do? I don't think CPR is applicable to this situation… and EpiPens are for allergic reactions, right?

"Ana… run…" Wendy mutters. I watch in horror as her eyes roll up into her skull.

I stomp on the tile floor and use my hands as a megaphone.

"BILL CIPHER, REVEAL YOURSELF, YOU… YOU COWARD!"

Suddenly, the ground begins to shake. I waver, but I don't fall.

"Takes one to know one." a voice whispers directly in my ear. Startled, I swat it away. I feel the ground move under me, and I flip onto my back.

I scream as my hands melt into the floor, cuffing me down. I try to pull up, but I'm stuck.

Evil laughter echoes through the fog. Slowly, a yellow shape approaches into my field of vision…

Wait. Is _that_ Bill?

"You're a… triangle." I say. The cuffs get tighter.

"Look who we have here, an angry redhead wearing combat boots. _That's_ nothing new. Well, just stay still until I get rid of the Pines twins, and then you and I can have a chat about how _you_ can die-"

"Leave my friends alone, it's me you want!"

"Uh, no. I don't even know who you are. I'm here for the Pines twins."

My ego hurts, and I can't exactly say why. My wrists hurt, too.

So _why_ would he be here for the twins? I don't understand…

"Don't turn your back- uh, edge- on me! Explain!"

"You remind of another barking child I know, redhead. Gideon Gleeful, I think."

Oh, _God_.

"Tell me!"

"If you insist."

Bill snaps his finger and a big, blue books appears. He reads out of it as if reciting a bedtime story.

"Many summers ago- or not many at all- I made a deal with your midget counterpart to obtain the Mystery Shack. And we won! He got his industry and cash, and I swiped that pesky journal #2 when he wasn't looking. The deal worked, I knocked out one of three editions, and the boy, Dipper, got out of town. A Wielder, he was. Well, not 'was' yet. He's still alive for now."

"A _what_?"

"You're gonna die anyway, so I'll explain. There are three journals in Gravity Falls, and they're magical. Magic, cool, right? They can reverse the kind of magic I do- dream magic-, thus screwing with my powers. _Not_ cool. I don't like things that screw with my powers."

"Understandable."

"I would have stolen all of them a long time ago, but people called Wielders seem to always be hiding them from me. Wielders are rare, because only they can harness the powers of the journals. Gideon is a Wielder and Dipper Pines apparently is one, too. How do I know that? I come back to check on the town, a few years later, and it's back to how it was _before_ I made the deal. Only a Wielder could do something like that. I'm here to eliminate Dipper Pines and his sister, and collect his journal so this doesn't happen again. I believe it's the third one."

"What… what do you know about Journal #1?"

"Not much. At one point, I know a blue- haired little nerd had it, but she's nothing special. She couldn't access the powers or anything."

"And you're going to _kill_ Mabel and Dipper, along with everyone in this establishment, because you think they ruined your deal?"

"Pay attention! I said that already!"

"Sorry, just making sure," I say, frowning. "I've got some news for you, Bill Cipher."

"I don't have time for this-"

"_I'm_ the Wielder who saved the town from your deal. Don't believe me? The book's on me. Maybe if you hadn't shackled me to ground, I could get it for you."

Bill raises his eyebrow.

"Really? Interesting…"

I cringe as the book is lifted off of me. Bill holds it and laughs.

"Fantastic!"

He throws it aside and violently turns the room upside down. I scream as I hang from the shackles. I'm going to dislocate a shoulder… or an arm!

"You wanna fight, or get this over with?" Bill asks, lighting a blue fire under me.

"What do _you_ think?" I spit.

"Fight it is," he says, flipping me back over and snapping. The room becomes pitch- black.

"Angry redhead, welcome to your nightmares."

**A/N: There was a Falling into Gravity Falls reference in this chapter. A high- five goes to the person who finds it. **

**We're nearing to the point where we find out how exactly Ana saved the town last summer. But, I suppose the question is if she can do it again. **


	14. Sorry, Ana

RECENTLY ON WHEN GRAVITY FAILS (AGAIN):

_I watch, frowning, as Karin lapses into unconsciousness. I'm not happy about who she turned out to be. I didn't want to fight her._

_But _damn _did it feel good._

_Evil laughter echoes through the fog. Slowly, a yellow shape approaches into my field of vision…_

_Wait. Is that Bill?_

_"You're a… triangle."_

_"You wanna fight, or get this over with?" Bill asks, lighting a blue fire under me._

_"What do you think?" I spit._

_"Fight it is," he says, flipping me back over and snapping. The room becomes pitch- black._

_"Angry redhead, welcome to your nightmares."_

ANA

Let me weigh my options here. It's pitch black, I'm not even sure if my opponent is a tangible object, and he can rotate and ignite the room just by snapping. Plus, he's hell- bent upon murdering all of my friends, not to mention _me_.

Freakin' fantastic.

I punch the air, testing the space. I feel nothing but a cold mist.

Laugher echoes through the room… this is so creepy…

_Flash!_

All of the lights come on in second. I try to move, but-

Hey!

_I can't move!_

I stand, frozen, and watch as two people strut into the club. Bill, bewildered, turns away from me and floats up to them.

Oh, no. Is that…?

"Gleeful! Pal! How ya doin'?" asks Bill, trying to high- five the little maniac. His hand goes right though Gideon's body.

"You failed me, Bill Cipher."

"About that…"

"It's _fine_, though. I have a new friend who can help us-"

"What do you hear when you talk, Gideon? Because I'm imagining a marshmallow with legs." says the teenage girl beside him. She has black hair and wears a prison uniform just like Gideon's. Well, except that it's meant for taller females.

"I'm Monique", she says, reaching her hand out for Bill to shake, "and I can help you with your problem. Both of you."

"Problem? You mean her?" asks Bill, pointing at me.

Oh, no. At _me_.

"So _this_ is Ana?" says Monique playfully, walking up to my frozen form. This is horrible; I don't want to be here… this chick is eviler than anyone I've ever seen!

She slaps her hand on my shoulder. It's cold. I want to wince, but of course I can't.

"Well, Ana," she whispers in my ear, "you've got a very important job to do."

Over my dead body. Oh wait, I guess that's pretty plausible right now.

"What exactly are you proposing? And what credibility do you have?" asks Bill. Monique pats my head and walks away, picking up a drink from the bar.

"I've been to alternate universes and I've met the people who travel them for a living. In fact, I've encountered different versions of _both _of you in the past couple of years. I know how you can have things exactly back to the way they were before our heroic Ana fouled them up. And for no cost!"

"I'm sold!" says Bill. Gideon tries to say something, but Monique beats him to it.

"So, here's the plan, triangle- boy. We find a nice, open space and I open a portal to an alternate Gravity Falls, a fresh slate. You two go in and do what you did before, but one variable will be eliminated: Ana."

I don't like the sound of that.

"What about you?" asks Bill, a bit suspicious. "I don't see any benefit on your end."

"I wish I could come with you, but I need to stay in this world," says Monique, looking through the window, "I have some unfinished business with a pair of Travelers from here. I just need to take them by surprise and they're toast. It'll be easy- their memories are all gone."

I feel bad for them, whoever they are. To have been dealing with this chick for years… I can see why they lost their memories. Their minds, even.

But enough about them! I'm in a major danger, here! If only I could be unfrozen…

"So how do we eliminate Ana? Please let it be brutal." says Gideon, well, giddily.

"You can kill her as many times as you want in this dimension, but she'll keep coming back in the other. What you need to do is bring her with you; it'll cancel the alternate version of her out."

"She's just going to ruin it for us if she's with us!" yells Gideon. "Why didn't you tell me this part of the plan, it's idiotic-"

"I didn't know Bill was going to be in town, idiot." Monique says, looking to the triangle. "He makes this even better."

"How?"

"Bill, you can possess people in their human forms, right?" asks Monique, looking at her fingernails.

"Of course."

Monique grins and dances over to me.

"May I present… your human form!"

Wait.

_What?_

"Knock out a wielder and an opponent the best way possible; becoming her." advertises Monique, doing jazz hands.

"That's _good_." Mutters Gideon.

"It's a deal!" says Bill, floating over to me. He raises an arm, and Ginger, Dipper, Mabel, Will, and Wendy rise into the air, also frozen. They were hiding; underneath the stage and the other bar. They look terrified. I lock eyes with Ginger, but then move my eyeballs away.

Wait… move?

"I've given you motion just so you can make your way up to the roof," Monique instructs, "try any funny business and I'll make this _really_ painful for you."

I cough and follow them up the stairs, looking back at my friends. They watch me, unable to reach out. I try not to sob. I have to stay strong.

I turn away and stare towards the roof. _I'm_ doomed… but now that Bill and Gideon are leaving, my friends might just have a chance of living.

"Ana, stand in the middle of the roof." Monique instructs. It's still raining. I stay still, just to test her, but run when I feel Bill roasting the back of my head with his blue flames.

"Monique, just leave my friends alone when this is over." I say quietly.

"What's that?"

"_Please _leave them alone."

"I'll be sure _not_ to, babe. Thanks for the heads- up."

I pause, and try not to scream. Monique looks at me oddly, as if wondering if I'm actually going to fight her.

"Those girls you were talking about…"

"What about them?"

"They're going to beat you again, Monique. And again and again and again. Not matter what happened to their memories or if they're… I don't know… separated… _they're going to beat you_."

"Your friends will be shown no mercy, Ana Green. Now stay still and let a demon possess your body."

"And what happens to me, then? My soul?"

"An intangible being, a ghost. Only with a vessel will you be able to have life, and everyone here is conscious. Sorry!" mocks Bill.

Oh, God, this is actually happening.

I asked for danger and I got it.

Monique faces the starry sky and lake below us and stomps on the ground. A portal opens under her, a swirling purple hole. Static comes out of it, and the entire roof is illuminated.

"Pretty cool, huh?" she says, marveling at her own work. "Sure, I'm not a pure Traveler, but pretty damn close."

I would try to figure out what the heck that means, but I have bigger problems right now.

"Bill, do your thing." Monique instructs.

I flinch as Bill grabs my hand. I feel myself pour out of my body, like squeezing through a funnel. And then, swiftly, I'm released. I fly outwards, exactly like a ghost would. I'm pale, almost monochromatic…

I look down.

My body… it's moving!

I watch in horror as I, _Bill_, stand up. I float over so I can see his/ her face…

Oh, _God_, the face.

"Nothing like humanity to wake you up after a demon gig!" exclaims my voice coming from my body. _But I'm not saying the words_!

My eyes, now bright yellow, look malicious by nature. Bill holds my arms bent at a weird angle.

_This. Is. Horrifying._

I try to punch him/ her, but I fly right through the physical form.

"Ana, don't try anything," says Monique, waving me away. "You're useless now."

I watch, helpless, as Gideon jumps into the portal. Me- Bill prepares to, but then stares back directly at me.

"Bye- bye…" she says, and then chucks herself into the portal.

My body just left this dimension. The portal is going to close soon. I'm helpless. Hopeless. My only chance would be a vessel, but a vessel has to be unconscious-

_Wait._

I fly rapidly over to the far side of the roof, where I was earlier this evening.

One unconscious body still lies on the ground, blue hair and all.

Without even considering an alternative, I direct myself head- on at Karin's body. I feel a merge and close my eyes, wincing. Ow!

Well, at least I'm back in a body. I'm just in a LOT of pain.

Screaming, I run towards the portal. Monique, taken totally by surprise, tries to grab me. I snap around and pull her hair. I yank her ear towards my mouth.

"If you lay a finger on any of my friends while I'm away, I will do unspeakable things to you when I return. Understood?"

"You're not going to return…" Monique chokes. I slam her to the ground and walk up to the portal, turning my back to it and holding up my arms.

"Oh, believe me…" I say, stepping backwards, "_I will_."

And with that, I plunge into the inky blackness of the portal, watching it close over me. I shut my eyes and wait for landing.

_SLAM!_

I feel… grass. Under me. Rubbing my head, I sit up.

It's not raining. But the first thing I notice about the sky is the pollution. Grey smoke and not even a hint of blue. As my vision pans down, I see no pine trees… just building after building. And at the center of my view, at the center of _Gravity Falls_, is the Gideonland ferris wheel.

I look down at my (Karin's?) hand. My vision is blurry, but I can still read the words marking it.

_stay out of my town_

_love, ana_

I look back up as tears form in my eyes.

This isn't my town anymore.

**Yeah. So... yeah.**

**I have a really nice chunk of time after school when I'm home alone, and I'm thinking of doing, like, a podcast in which I answer questions about my fanfic and stuff. Yay or nay?**

**Oh, and you should probably review ****_this_**** thing, too. **

**Ha. **


	15. Characters New and Old

ANA

So, quick recap:

Cross- dimensional travel is a thing. Some chick named Monique decided to crash my already inclement pain party with Bill Cipher and prove that. Now a demon's in my body, I'm in my nemesis' body in another dimension, and my friends are probably doomed back home. To make things worse, Gravity Falls in _this_ universe is exactly how it was before I saved it in my own; polluted, run by a child, and industrialized.

I'm sure Bill- Ana is somehow involved there, too.

Bill- Ana? Ana? Bill? Bana? Yeah, Bana sounds right. And, just for my sake, I'm using female pronouns for her.

Further clarification:

When Bill took my body, _I_ took over the unconscious form of Karin Blunt, my blue- haired foil character. I don't _feel_ that different, but this braid is disgusting and this dress is ripped. And the pinecones under my collapsed form are starting itch.

I groan and stand up, brushing leaves off my (Karin's?) already destroyed satin dress.

I need a plan of action, and I need it now.

The objective: get my body back, and get out of here. I don't know how to do either. I don't have my journal or my friends, and I hardly even have my identity anymore.

The only thing I have going for me right now is the element of surprise; Bill and Gideon have no idea I'm here, nonetheless in a different body.

I climb up a taller pine tree and find a steady branch, perching on top. I can see Gideonland through the smog and gloom. That's a good first stop, just to figure out what to do next.

I just need a ride…

_VROOM!_

A small vehicle rips through the clearing, much faster than any speed limit a forest could have. I run after it, of course.

"HEY! HELP ME!" I holler, panting. Just as I hear engine die, I trip on a rock and fall on my face.

I curse and look down. Great, now there's a giant cut on my leg. Can this day get any worse?

"Why are you in the forest wearing a dress, idiot?" asks a masculine voice. I look up, aggravated.

"I need a ride," I say to the teenage boy, frowning. He has blonde hair and green eyes, and he wears jeans and grey sweatshirt.

I wait for him to be polite and offer me a hand.

No hand is offered.

"Where and why?" he asks as I get up.

"Gideonland, and it's not for tourism," I say.

"You don't look like the squeaky- queen tourist type," the boy says, looking me over. This is so weird. I'm used to Aaron being super complimentary all the time, almost to the point that it's annoying. Well, not anymore. Aaron was just _one _of the things Karin destroyed in my life.

"I'm kinda trashy right now, I know," I say evenly, "but I need to get to Gideonland. I think I can save the town!"

The boy looks surprised.

"Really?" he asks slyly, as if the notion is hilarious to him.

"Uh- huh, I can stop Bana and-"

"Do you mean _Ana_? As in Ana Green?"

I pause. Uh- oh.

"Yes…?"

"Well, good luck. That girl's a monster."

_Uh- oh._

"Well, yep, if you could just give me a ride on your… whatever that is… then I'd be super grateful and probably save the town sooooo…"

"It's a motorcycle, but I have a second helmet. I'm just a simple townsperson, but I'm sure a fantastic heroine like yourself can and will save us all, so why not?"

"Just what I like to hear," I say, grinning. Did I just say that out loud? Why is my ego still here? I've been destroyed, but I still have a total hero complex! _Agh!_

"What's your name, by the way?" asks the boy as he hands me a helmet. It fits over the braid, but only barely. This hair is going to be so obnoxiously long when I take it out of the tight coils.

"An- _uh_. Uh, I'm… Eliza Hope. Yep," I stutter. Eliza is my middle name, and I need some hope right now. Good enough.

"I'm Leo Thomas," he says, sitting down on the bike. He looks up at me and I blush.

"I just sit… right behind you?"

"Well, if you get too far away, you'll fall off the back, so yeah," Leo says, looking bored.

"C- cool," I mutter, getting on. This is so awkward!

"Let's go," Leo yells, revving up the engine. We're off!

TEN MINUTES LATER

"Wow! That was so cool!" I exclaim, almost throwing the helmet at Leo. He parks the motorcycle and look towards the Gideonland gate.

"You're paying for admission, right?" he asks. Crap! Wait… Karin keeps cash in her bra?!

I rip out a twenty and grin sheepishly at Leo. He looks confused by nonetheless entertained.

"Let's not speak of that again," I say as we walk towards the entrance.

"So, Eliza, what's your plan?" asks Leo, feeding the money through the machine. Two tickets pop out shortly after, and we're good to go.

"Eh, I don't really have one," I say, "I'm just gonna wing it."

"Okay, that works."

We enter the park. It looks exactly like it did last summer, which is really depressing. I also still hate crowds. I step aside as a smile child brushes past me.

I notice some weird looks. Oh God, I must look like a wreck! I blush and point at some security guards.

"I'm gonna, uhm, go talk to them," I say to Leo. He smiles, but I can see that he doubts me.

"I'll stay here."

"Hello, officers," I say, grinning. The two guys, both burly and totally able to beat me up, look wary. I sigh.

"Look, I just want to talk to some head honcho about a piece of merch my little brother bought," I say as something pains me. Will. What happened to him in this universe?

"Anything you can ask them, you can ask us," says one of the men.

"Yeah, but-"

Suddenly, something changes in his face. Recognition, and then anger. I turn around, and to my surprise, Leo is scaling the ferris wheel!

I gasp and he waves at me, grinning maliciously. He was just using me as a distraction for whatever he's doing!

I SERIOUSLY DO NOT NEED ANY MORE JERKS IN MY LIFE, WHY-

"You're with him, right?" asks one of the men, turning his anger towards me. This isn't good. The other guy takes out his nightstick, and I know I'm screwed.

"I gotta go-"

I try to run, but the guys grab me. I try to pull away, but they're really strong. Or maybe _I'm_ weaker?

The stronger guy holds my arms behind my back and the other prepares to strike me. This is an amusement parks, are they seriously going to do this? I cannot catch a break today!

I realize my opportunity and take it, thrusting forward and kicking the nightstick out of the man's hand. I then elbow the guy pinning me in the ribs, and he releases. Leo stares, perplexed. I can't believe he thought I was a weak distraction! I'm not weak, and I'm certainly not stupid!

I make a mad dash for the ferris wheel, pushing through the crowd. I climb rapidly, making sure not to look down at the guys.

"Yo! LEO!" I yell. He sees me and cringes. "What the Hell?"

"You were a great distraction!" he says, climbing faster. He reaches the top and I shortly join him. I'm going to fall and die, but my real focus right now is Leo.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah," he says, trying to back up, but I interrupt him with a punch.

"You asshole!"

"You took the bait! You were a freaky homeless chick in the forest!"

_"__I could have saved this freakin' town!"_

_ "__I highly doubt it!"_

The guards watch our screaming match, just waiting to make a move. They probably can't climb up here; they're just making sure we fall eventually.

Did I mention that this is a _children's amusement park_?

Isn't this kind of what happened with Mabel last year? With the pig and all? Oh God, what happened to Dipper and Mabel? So many questions!

"We're ready," Leo says into his phone. I snap.

"We're still yelling at each other!"

"Shut up, Emma, I have a plan, unlike you."

"It's Eliza!"

"I really don't care!"

"Look, I have my people coming in really soon. Hopefully they can get us out of this mess and I can drop you back where you came from."

"_Your_ people?"

"I'm part of a society that's trying to save the town from Gideon and Ana's evil," says Leo, shrugging, "you're just a useful wannabe."

"That's it-"

_SMACK!_

Something hits my shoulder. I look down and… it's a gnome. A gnome, fired like a projectile!

"What the-"

A large rumble echoes through the park and giant gnome monster parts the outlying pine trees. It's massive! And on top of it sits…

Holy. Crap.

"To the ferris wheel!" bellows my little brother himself, a king atop his massive throne. Not actually a king, he's still a little nerd. But jeez!

The gnome monster extends its hand, and its arm expands lengthwise through the air like a bridge. Soon enough, it reaches the ferris wheel. The whole park watches on in awe.

Leo steps on and looks at me angrily.

"Are you coming?"

I look down, gulp, and step on. The arm retracts, and I wave to the awed guards as we're pulled into the treeline.

"Will! Thanks, buddy, you got here in the nick of time," says Leo, high- fiving my little brother.

"When do I not?" asks Will, grinning. But the he sees me and frowns.

"Who's the new girl?"

"Eliza something. She was my distraction, but then things got out of hand."

"She looks like a wild animal."

"I can hear you!" I yell. Leo rubs his temples.

"Until we can dump her off somewhere, we have _two_ girls," he says, "I'm going to need earmuffs."

"Wait, who's the other girl?" I ask, panicked. Mabel? If so, then where's Dipper?

I hear a pounding behind me and few tiny gnome noises. I turn around slowly and-

"I'm the girl," says Ginger Corduroy herself. But she's not herself!

Sure, Ginger's hair is still orange, but it's choppier and shorter. She wears all black and boots, and her red foam bat is covered in spikes.

What. A. Badass.

I feel like _my_ Ginger would cry if she saw this.

"Awkward pause," she says, extending a hand. "I'm Ginger."

"Yeah, I know," I say, still in awe.

"Huh?"

"I mean, hello. I'm Eliza."

"I used to know someone with the middle name Eliza…" Ginger mutters, looking away.

"No relation."

"No, I wouldn't think so."

We stare at each other for a few seconds, and then Will speaks.

"Let me turn this thing around so Leo can snatch his bike, and then we can all… talk."

"Disband most of the gnomes. We have to be discreet… well discreet-er," says Leo.

"Gotcha."

"Eliza, you must be shocked. Leo can be a jerk to his distractions sometimes. Why don't you sit down?" Ginger offers, snapping her fingers. Twenty gnomes form a couch.

"I'm fine," I say, frowning. "What I'd really like is clothing. Maybe a shower?"

"Can do!" says Ginger, grinning. "As soon as we get to the hideout."

_That_ should be interesting.

Oh, who am I kidding?

Quick recap: all in one day, I've fought my nemesis, been possessed by a demon, crossed over to a parallel universe in which all of my friends and family are more capable than I am, and been fooled by an annoying boy.

I'm starting to think that someone just _wants _to see me in pain.

I guess this is okay for now. I'm surrounded by other people with kind of the same goal as my own, and I know two out of the three of them. They just can't find out who I really am- they'd throw me out in a heartbeat.

As I watch the sun set from the top of a massive gnome monster, I realize that a new day is coming soon.

I'm not really one for optimism, but tomorrow can't possibly be any worse than today.

_Right?_

**I'm so sorry if this story is coming out of nowhere. It's unfortunate that Sock Opera came out when it did, because the concept of possession really affected my outline. I'll still try to keep the story consistent and, y'know, sense- making, but I'm sorry if it isn't. **


End file.
